Wilhelmina
by SquirrellyThief
Summary: Mina Harker, armed with Helena's Nail, sets out to exact her Ultimate Revenge. She's stolen the Count's castle, she's forging an army. But maybe Hellsing can beat her to the punch. Slight AU, mild violence, M just to be safe.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer_

Hellsing/Angel Dust characters belong to Kouta Hirano/Dracula characters belong to Bram Stoker

I am neither, so they don't belong to me, but Dymitri _is_ mine. (He's a minor character don't make that face at me.)

**Make note**: this is the sequel to Armistice. You don't have to read that if you're okay with random AU plotline, but if you need justification or more info, go skim through the prequel.

Go on, I can wait… Doo di doo…. Oh? You're back! Let's get started, eh?

**Prologue**

**The Sound of Silence**

_Mid-August_

_London_

International phone lines were back up. The Hellsing organization with the addition of 130 new troops and one paladin, had overseen the reconstruction of the London offices from a distance. News drifted in occasionally about the status of other capital cities; thus far, the only one suffering any major damage was London.

Within the course of six months all politically important buildings were up and running; another two months and Hellsing had its headquarters back. Everyone was now settling in to their new positions and surroundings.

"Ah dinnae like this." Anderson stared out at the street from a window on the second floor. The sun was almost set.

"Don't like what?"

Seras could see the priest's reflection on the window scowl.

"This quiet."

"Why not?" She walked up to the window next to him, "The quiet gives us some time to rebuild and recover lost wits."

"The war isn't over."

Seras's eyes widened and when she turned, he was walking away. "What makes you say that?"

Anderson didn't answer.

* * *

The phones were ringing off the hook for hours. People always biding for her attention and guidance and, initially, Integra had taken it all in stride.

Her stride was getting shorter.

When finally, there was some peace Integra bowed her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ugh."

_Ring!_

She wanted to throw the damned thing across the room, but resisted.

_Ring!_

"Hellsing."

The man on the other end had an Italian accent so thick Integra had to ask him to repeat himself, "Is Father Alexander Anderson working for you?"

"Temporarily. Who is this?"

There was a pause, "The Vatican. Let us speak with him."

She called Seras into her office, "Miss Victoria, fetch Father Anderson for me."

She did.

"Yes, Sir Hellsing?"

Integra held the phone to him "the Vatican."

A deep breath to compose himself, and the paladin took it, "Anderson."

The two women studied him as he spoke. It seemed like nothing serious, a 'yes Father,' a 'no sir' and a few formal hellos.

Then there was a pause. Anderson's eyes were wide, his breath caught. "Pardon," he said, "Ah think ah misheard."

Another pause and the priest paled, "No…I …" he was at a loss for words. Seconds later, he hung up and took deep, shaking breaths. Anderson's fist clinched at his side, and he brought his other hand to his forehead.

He couldn't stop shaking.

"Father Anderson?" Seras cautiously approached him.

Integra gave her a stern glare and told her to leave.

"But—"

"Go Seras!"

She scurried out the door. When it shut and she was sure Integra thought she was gone, she pressed her ear to the door.

Sadly, she'd missed what Anderson said and all Seras heard was a stunned "No…" from Integra.

"You know, it is not polite to eavesdrop."

The girl banged her head on the door when she jumped. "M-m-Master!"

* * *

_Perroy, Switzerland_

The students didn't mind that the English 102 room was kept a little dimmer than the other classrooms, or that the curtains were never open. They certainly didn't ask about it. It was just the way Sister Kristine was, the way she always had been. Rumor was that the Sister had taught at this same school for nearly thirty years. No one really believed that, she looked way too young, but the children speculated.

"Sister?"

The children all stood when a nun walked into the room. She waved for them all to sit, and they obeyed.

"Yes?" Sister Kristine tilted her head to one side, "Is something the matter?"

"There are two gentlemen in the Mother Superior's office that have a scheduled meeting with you. Honestly, Kris what were you thinking scheduling a meeting when you have a class?"

The younger nun shook her head. "I didn't."

"Well, I'm here to cover for you, why don't you go and sort this whole thing out, eh?"

"Yes, Sister."

With that, Sister Kristine left.

The walk to the main office wasn't a particularly long one, but she disliked it all the same. The windowed hall in the foyer was murder on her sensitive eyes.

She rapped lightly on the door before entering. The two men were standing in front of the empty desk; apparently Mother Superior was out tending some other pressing matter. Kris got a pretty good look at the two, despite it being from behind. There was a dramatic height difference between the two, and the taller seemed to have significantly more muscle mass. Both more military-esque uniforms.

The taller man turned to face her first. He had a nice enough face, with swarthy skin and dark hair, his eyes seemed a little strange to her, but she ignored the notion.

He approached the Sister and extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you," he said, his thick accent, Russian maybe, obscured his words.

She shook his hand, "What have you come here for? Are you Sofia's parents?"

The large man laughed, "Niet. We've come here for you."

Kris took a step back, "Me?" she tensed, "What do you want?"

"We just want you to come with us." His smile was disarming, but Kris saw through it.

"No."

He took her arm in a loose grip, and pressed a damp cloth to her face before she could pull away. Kris inhaled some heady chemical and fell limp. The man picked her up and slung her over his shoulder as if she were a rag doll. Blackness seeped in on the edge of her vision.

"Dymi, well done!" The smaller man said, his voice seemed so familiar to her. "She made it too easy for us!"

Kris tried to struggle, but her muscles weren't listening to her brain. The smaller man turned around and tied a cloth gag around her face. Behind him, the Mother Superior lay on the floor, blood seeping from a hideous wound on her neck.

The smaller man caught her eye and laughed, "Miss me Sissy?"

Kris knew the voice, tears filled her eyes. She was helpless as the man carried her out of the office, out of the school, and into the bright sunshine.

The short one laughed at her anxiety, "This is going to be fun"

Kris screamed, but the cloth muffled the sound so much, she could barely hear it. Shortly after, blackness took over.

* * *

_London_

Seras hadn't seen Anderson for days. She tried to talk to Integra about his mystery phone-call, but she was 'too busy' to answer her questions. Master claimed to not know anything, and emphasized the fact that he didn't care about the priest and his issues.

But Seras was worried. She'd never seen the paladin in such a way. She'd never seen him stutter, or tremble uncontrollably unless it was out of anger. Something terrible must've happened and Seras was determined to find out what.

Problem was, she needed to find the priest first or someone who knew his whereabouts.

"Where the bloody hell is that man!" she stomped her foot in frustration, "He's a ghost!"

"Why so angry, Victoria?" Her master rose through the floor behind her, "Still going on about the priest?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"What am I? His keeper?"

Her brows knit together, "You know."

"What?"

Seras's scowl turned into a coy grin, "You know where Anderson is."

"No I don't"

"Master—"

Alucard stared harshly at her, "Don't meddle in peoples' private affairs, Victoria." He said it like he was her father or something.

"Tell me Master! Please!"

He sighed and shook his head, "You're incorrigible, you know that? Ha, well, I guess it's no skin off my neck: Check the infirmary if he's not in his room, or check the grounds, he tends to wander at night for some reason."

"Why?"

Alucard laughed at her, "Don't be so naïve! Just because he's working with us, doesn't mean we like each other or talk to each other. Hell, I'd find the bastard and shoot him in the _face_ right now if Integra would let me, but alas…" he shrugged, "I've given you your information, now will you please stop being so…" he paused trying to figure the right word.

"Nosey? Childish?"

"Fussy and loud. Some of us are trying to sleep in."

He disappeared before she could retort with a snappy comeback.

"He says that like I'm some sort of child!"

"Ha, but ye are just child, lass."

She whirled around, "Father Anderson?"

"I hear ye've been lookin' for me?"

She looked around and laughed nervously, "Ye-Yes. You see… I…"

The priest pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, the glare shielded his eyes from her view. Still, even without eye-contact, Seras could tell something was seriously wrong with Anderson. Her wasn't his usual kill-all-vampires-televangelist self. He was quiet and uneasy as though he were ill.

"Are you well?" she asked finally.

The question set him back on his heels, "Why do ye care?" he snorted, "Blood o' the sick not good enough for ye?"

Seras shook her head, "That's not what I meant!" She composed herself, "I meant, you seemed a little…off lately."

Again, back on his heels, "Off?"

"You know, off. You're not all," Seras squared her shoulders and put a scowl on her face trying to match Anderson's typical demeanor, " 'Ah will slay all o' the unrighteous and the undead in the name of the Lord!'"

Anderson scowled at her sorry excuse for an imitation of him, but let her continue.

"You're all quiet now, and in the background," she held out her hands, "Hell, you're not even wearing the coat tonight…" she trailed off.

The priest knew she'd get there eventually; it just took a little more time with this one.

"Oh…oh no." she brought a hand to her pale face and shook her head, "No…"

The priest nodded solemnly, "And if ye tell yer master about this, Ah'll come after ye." With that, he walked off, leaving a stunned Seras Victoria in his wake.

"It can't be true." She shook her head, "He's bluffing."

She had to ask Integra…again. Get conformation. She prayed that this was all just a bluff.

* * *

_Wallachia, Romania_

Wilhelmina Harker drummed her fingers impatiently on her desk. She was beginning to grow impatient with her henchmen. She frequently reminded them that they were replaceable, but that didn't seem to kick them into gear. So she sat, drumming her fingers waiting for the status report.

After about two hours of her waiting, Dymitri opened the door to her office. He smiled widely at her. "Mission complete, Countess."

"Very good," she said beckoning him, "Tell me you didn't leave the mobster alone with the nun?"

He paused and thought for a minute, then looked distracted. Mina snapped her fingers to bring him back, "No!" he said, "No, he tending to other matters and the door to her chambers is locked. Schrödinger says no one in town is any the wiser to our presence."

Mina blinked at him. Dymitri had a tenacity to get off topic or get distracted, or both. It was jarring sometimes but it couldn't be helped. He was a valuable member of her team, despite how expendable she told him he was.

Dymi, master linguist and werewolf; he'd been a member of her squad back in the 1800's. Next to Schrödinger, he was the longest-surviving member. He'd refused to join up with the Nazi's in 1931, and Mina didn't force him thinking she had competent new henchmen. He'd spent his time in Russia getting acquainted with Communism.

Now he was back at his master's side, and couldn't be happier.

"How many does that make?"

"Six."

Mina smiled a crooked, fanged smile "Very good, one more and we can start forming the troops."

Dymi cocked his head to one side, "I thought we only needed six. The nun-"

She held up a hand, "I have other plans for her, she's out. We need one more, then we lay low."

"Any one in mind?"

"Just find someone."

He nodded vigorously, and left.

"Do hurry!" She called after him. "The quicker the better."

* * *

_London_

"Sir Integra!"

Seras barged into her office, she wasn't interrupting anything, but it still annoyed the hell out of Integra. "Yes Seras?

"I…" she hesitated, "I think I know what happened to Father Anderson."

Integra raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What's that?"

"I think… I think his faith is wavering." She looked nervous.

Integra shook her head, "No Seras."

Seras's eyes widened "What then?"

"I cannot say, you'll most likely tell Alucard, and I can't have that."

"Please Sir Integra!" She pleaded, "You can order Master not to ask me, or something!"

"All to satisfy your curiosity?"

That gave Seras pause. It sounded so selfish when Integra put it that way. "I—I'm just worried. He seems to have lost that…that intimidation factor he used to have. Like his conviction is gone." She bit her lower lip, "I just want to understand what's going on, if he'll ever get back to normal. Did someone die or something?"

Integra lowered her gaze. "No."

"Please sir…"

When Integra looked up she had a strange sort of sadness in her eyes, "Because of all the events that occurred during the war… Anderson was ..." she took a deep breath, "Anderson was excommunicated."

The words didn't register with Seras at first. Integra continued anyway.

"Now, all we can do is wait and see what the Vatican does now." She lit a cigar, "Heinkel says they're going to send assassins after him, but we can't be sure. Anderson and I have prepared for the worst."

Seras sat in a chair next to Integra's desk. "I…I don't believe it."

* * *

**End Prologue**

A/N(s): Okay, so there's the prologue. It's 6 am. Oh god.

Kris is a character from Angel Dust, for those of you who don't recognize the name. (Angel Dust is one of the prequels to the Hellsing Manga, for those who don't already know)

Gonna start belting out the chapters soon, maybe get to about chapter 3, see what the reviews look like, and determine how much of my time I need to devote to this. I'm not relying on reviews to update, just for speed.

Not entirely sure how this whole thing'll work out after chapter 2 but, here it is. Review as you see fit.


	2. The Coming Storm

Alrighty then, cross your fingers.

**Chapter 1**

**The Coming Storm**

_Romania_

_(February)_

"Number six has been captured, Countess"

Mina nodded, "Very good," she turned to face her lieutenant, "I want at least one hundred soldiers per vampire. Until then, no one leaves the country."

The bat demon made a face and crossed his arms. "Countess…"

"Don't argue with me," she opened a drawer in her desk, "I've already marked all the places we'll raid once the troops are functional, memorize them and be patient."

"And the nun?"

Mina narrowed her eyes, "You are not allowed anywhere near her or her coffin. She is a hostage, not your personal plaything. Do not touch her." She placed a large bundle of maps on the desk, "She will be moved into the catacombs at sunset. If I or anyone else catch you in her chamber you will be eliminated."

Again the demon made a face, "But you're keeping her in the catacombs." He grinned evilly, "Temptation is not an easy foe."

Mina backhanded him so hard across the face it sent him tumbling to the floor. "You would do well to fight it, Flanders. And I'm sick of listening to your voice. Get up, take the maps, and get out of my sight."

Flanders did as he was told. As soon as the door shut behind him, Mina sensed another presence in the room.

"Schrödinger, how nice of you to join me. I haven't seen you for weeks."

"Ist gut to know I vas missed." He approached and kissed her hand when she held it out to him. "All is going according to plan?"

She smiled at him, "Flanders is still being a nuisance, but I'll manage."

He smiled back. His form had changed since the London War. Schrödinger now wore the form of Mina's late husband Jonathan. Mina wasn't entirely sure why, but couldn't complain. It was pleasant to see John's face now and again, even if he did have a German accent. Quantum physics obviously had some advantages.

"You understand what you must do?" she asked after a short time.

"Ja, Countess."

Mina inclined her head, "You can master the accent in the short amount of time we have?"

"Ja."

"Very good. Go and prepare." She waved him off, "Time is of the essence to put all the pieces in place. You leave in one week."

Schrödinger was gone.

* * *

_The Vatican_

Heinkel had been sneaking phone calls to Anderson; trying to keep him updated on the happenings in the church. The entirety of Section XIII was outraged when word got out of Anderson's excommunication and since then, Heinkel had been searching for a way to rectify the situation and the Iscariot backed her.

She still felt guilty about keeping secrets from the church, but she swallowed the feeling before Anderson answered his phone.

"Heinkel?"

"Father Anderson, I-"

"Don't call me that, Heinkel" he interrupted, "I-"

"Nein. You're still Father Anderson to us." She sighed, "It doesn't look like they're budging, but ve think Helena's Nail may sway them. Have you found it?"

"No, not yet." A weak chuckle, "But the protestants are looking high and low."

"Vay to spread the vorkload."

"Don't give me that," the priest sounded annoyed, "Ah'm in no mood."

"Yes, Father," she laughed. "Just remember, there's hope for you."

"Yes…" he didn't sound convinced.

"Hoffnung für dich… Auf Wiedersehn." She hung up. Heinkel looked to her fellow priests; they all wore somber expressions, just like they had every other time she'd called the paladin.

"Ach! Come on guys!" She snarled "Hoffnung! Glaube! Exhaust all resources!"

They perked up, but still didn't seem convinced.

* * *

_London, a few days later._

A new batch of troops, Frenchmen to be exact, arrived one the Hellsing grounds early one Sunday morning. This addition rounded their numbers out to 250.

/_ I have a bad feeling about zese guys /_

Seras scowled to herself '_What's wrong, Mr. Vernadead?'_

_/ I don't know… zey seem… immature. Are you sure zes boys can face vampires? Hell, could zey shoot down a zombie or a ghoul? Werewolves? Humans? /_

'_You just don't like them 'cause they're French too.'_

_/Bullshit/_

"Attention, men!" she shouted above the din. They didn't listen at first, "Hey!" Seras gave a sharp whistle and all eyes turned to her. "You are all now employed by the Hellsing organization! You will be hunting vampires an—"

An expected interruption, "Vampires? Vampires?" Seras let the men have their laughs. "Are we gonna raid ze mummy's tomb too?"

Seras folded her arms across her chest, "Laugh all you want, disbelieve all you want, but there ARE vampires and you WILL be hunting them so long as you're here." She turned and walked out of the room without bothering to open the door. She was halfway out when she turned back and said, "I expect you all at the firing range at 0500 tomorrow morning, is that clear?"

The few that could still form words replied, "Yessir!"

* * *

_The night before_

Integra awoke to a shadow looming over her bed. She twitched a bit and blinked a few times at the darkness realizing who it was. "Alucard?"

"Good morning master," He sat at the foot of her bed.

"Morning?" She quickly glanced at her clock, "Oh yes, quite." A pause, "What did I tell you about coming into my room while I'm sleeping?" She sat up and crossed her legs. Now both vampire and master sat lotus style on opposite sides of the bed.

"Not to." He held up his hands, "But sometimes I can't help myself, you're aging so beautifully…"

Integra raised an eyebrow, "Really now?"

Alucard grinned, "Alright, maybe not for this particular offense, but for the others, yes."

"Others?" her face reddened a bit and she ground her teeth, "You better be joking."

He shrugged, "If only I was, but that's not the point." He could see that Integra was going to argue with that, but didn't let her, "There is a matter of," Alucard averted his eyes for a moment, and lowered his head, "personal importance I must discuss with you."

"Personal importance?"

"Yes." He took a deep breath, "I have been experiencing these… visions…"

Integra scoffed, "Dreams? You came to me because of a—"

"Not just dreams Integra. Most of the occurrences happen when I'm awake."

Alucard then proceeded to enumerate a series of events that left Integra stunned by their frequency, "And what are these visions of?" She asked once he had finished.

A moment of thought, "It starts in a snowy field," he breathed deeply, "a set of…dog or wolf tracks lead up to this castle. It looks vaguely familiar, but it's been renovated. New stone, gardens et cetera. Inside the place seems empty, but there's one room on the second floor; the library I think, that is…painted."

Integra inclined her head, "Painted?"

"Runes, sigils, and such." He pointed to the back of one of his gloves, "Similar to this. Inside are these…people. They look as though they're preparing for war."

"And what does this have to do with us?"

"Mina is among them."

The woman blinked, "The girl from the control room. The one that sucked the life out of you. She's there?"

Alucard nodded.

"hmm," Integra rested her chin on her palm. "Perhaps… Perhaps we should find this castle, and take care of that Mina woman. Or perhaps this is just a dream and we should think nothing of it." Pause, "Return to your coffin, I don't see any threat at current, but I'll have Seras begin training the new men just in case."

"Of course." He stood next to her bed and gave a slight bow.

"Away with you," she waved him off, hoping to get at least one more hour of sleep before she was needed for the day. Integra lay back down and turned her back to him.

Alucard touched her shoulder, "You know you talk in your sleep."

Integra hurled a pillow at the empty space where the vampire had been. "Bastard."

* * *

Alucard sank through the floors back to the basement reflecting about the way the master Hellsing handled matters. He'd only told her the bare minimum and she had a thought to act. What would happen if he'd given her the vivid details?

No.

The men were under trained and there was no sign of a threat. Even the lower class ghouls had stayed in hiding thus far, why get worked up over nothing?

Still…

The vampire sat on the lid of his coffin and tore open a transfusion bag. He closed his eyes and drank slowly.

/ Bright sun reflected against pure snow burned His eyes. A sharp pain in the right arm and a large black, dog-shaped mass tugged; mouth clamped just above the wrist. Frozen and unable to fight back, He let the dog drag him. The snow gradually turns from white to red.

The castle. High on a cliff, long stone bridge leading to the oak and wrought iron double doors. The shape let go upon entering. He wandered a bit, all the rooms were empty. Up the main staircase and He heard the sound of women laughing and the banging of doors. Down the hall, more empty rooms or locked doors. At the end of the hall was the library, the doors were thick but opened as if they were lighter than air.

A single rune, the mirror image of the brand He wore, was painted in blood on the floor. Three people stood huddled around something; their silhouettes obscured it. A fourth person came up behind Him and knocked Him to the ground. The other three turned around, revealing three women; Integra, Seras, and an unknown, all chained to chairs.

Mina was at the head of the pack. One hand was behind her back and the other waved away the man that had been holding Him to the floor. The man's cat-like ears twitched, but he rose without argument. She crouched down next to Him. The pendant around her neck caught the light and He felt a strange sinking feeling all over, and his stomach tied in knots. Mina barred her teeth and pulled her hand out from behind her. Helena's Nail held in a white knuckled grip, poised above His heart.

"No," she said, then looked up at her lieutenants "Shoot the women first."

He couldn't see, but He heard the first two, and felt the third tear like fire through His chest. When His eyes opened he saw the Nail plummet into his heart. /

Alucard opened his eyes. The transfusion bag was empty and, judging by how much air had been sucked out of it, had been for a while. How long had he been out?

He wanted to kill something.

* * *

The following evening, Alucard got his chance. Reports that the ghouls were coming out of hiding floated in and out. He and Seras had been assigned to a particularly large group of nasties one the coast of Southern Ireland.

Seras and her master walked together in the dull half-moonlight. She smiled at him and said, "Looks like things are finally back to normal, eh?"

He snorted and sped up his pace.

"Master?"

* * *

End chapter 1

A/N: so yeah… here's chapter one. It's strange all of the international hits this story has gotten thus far. And Armistice for that matter…

It's strange how many hits my stories have gotten period.

I don't understand…Anyway, please review! If you want...you don't have to. But it'd be nice to get some feedback.


	3. The Coming Storm 2

Forgive technical errors and typos, I have no beta reader for this story. (sad face)

**Chapter 2**

**The Coming Storm (2)**

_Coast of Southern Ireland_

Even with a gaggle of French troops behind her, Vernadead in her thoughts, and her master a few paces ahead of her, Seras still felt uneasy. The sound of flesh-hunting zombies droned its way out of the shadows.

Seras heard the Frenchmen ready their weapons.

"Hold your fire until we're closer to the center." She called over her shoulder, "let the stragglers come to us."

The sound of guns being lowered responded.

It felt good to be in charge.

They arrived at their location. A small, stereotypical graveyard setting; a ramshackle church/mortuary off in the distance seemed to be the epicenter.

Alucard made a noise.

As if in response, the ghouls, zombies and other assorted undead stumbled out in all directions. Dozens of them.

No, hundreds.

Shocked by the number of monsters they were up against; the troops took a moment to react. Despite their best efforts, for every ghoul that was gunned down, two rose to take his place.

"Holy shit." Someone said over the din

Alucard glanced over his shoulder to make sure Seras was still behind him. She was.

With a nod from her master, Seras blew a hole straight through to the mortuary. The two vampires stalked through as the zombies closed ranks between them and the cavalry.

The French were unfazed.

Seras took some solace in that as the heavy stone door closed behind her muffling out the sounds of groaning, screaming, and gunfire.

* * *

Kris awoke in a dark, dank space. It smelled strongly of dirt, ash and incense. She tried to stretch her arms but found herself surrounded by walls. On all sides.

This didn't bother her as much as she thought it should have.

Kris took a moment to figure out what had happened.

She remembered the school. The nun telling her that someone was waiting for her. Walking through the sunlight to get to the office. She remembered the tall man and the short one standing with their backs to her.

What else?

Kris felt light-headed and dizzy. The smell of the dirt made her sleepy. Numbness started to take over again.

She shook it off with a rough shake of her head. The two men.

The tall one… blue hair, military uniform. The short one… stocky, again a military uniform, distorted…bat-like features.

Flanders' smile and voice.

Kris's mind flittered back to the night she first encountered him thirty years ago.

She screamed and banged her fists against the hard surface above her.

She was his leverage…

Again.

And maybe this time, no one would come to help her.

Kris screamed and called out a name that seemed so foreign after all this time she was surprised she even said it. She knew he couldn't hear her.

She screamed for him anyway.

* * *

Their footsteps echoed against the stone walls. It was quiet.

Seras brushed a cobweb out of her face. A door was opened revealing a set of stone steps leading down, a strong evil presence emanating from the bottom.

Typical.

Alucard rolled his eyes, "Victoria, go."

"Why?"

His 'why the fuck do you think' look answered her question and Seras jogged down the steps without further argument. A glance over her shoulder showed her master sitting at the top of those steps. Watching her.

Intensely, one might add.

She shrugged it off and reached the bottom.

The bottom of the stairs opened into a large room that held several stone coffins as well as an assortment of wooden ones. Cobwebs marked every corner and the smell of incense stung Seras's nose. A loud thumping at the far end of the room directed her attention.

"Come out you smug little bastard," she growled under her breath.

The thumping came from a coffin on a stone altar against the wall opposite the stairs. A fancy mahogany affair complete with leafing and a scorched… or was it etched… design.

The thumping stopped as soon as Seras reached it. "Oh, so now you wanna shut up?" she laughed and reached to open it.

/_Seras!/_ Pip's voice rang sharply in the back of her mind when she'd opened it a crack.

Before she could focus enough to respond a quick flash of shadow darted across the floor she tried to aim for it, but it eluded her. '_Master!'_

Two shots rang out from the top of the stairs followed by a string incoherent words and attempted chase. It had eluded him too.

Seconds passed without a sound.

Alucard formed at the foot of the stairs across the room from Seras, "What was that?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, "Where is it?"

"It dashed outside the troops can handle it." He approached the mahogany coffin, "It came out of here?"

She nodded.

He opened it.

The coffin was empty and immaculately clean as though nothing had ever been inside.

All that was in there, was a note written on a piece of expensive-looking stationary.

Alucard picked it up and let the coffin slam closed; Seras inched closer to read it over his shoulder.

'So sorry we missed each other, darling. Maybe next time. –With love, Lucy & Mina.'

Both dashed up the stairs knowing what they would see in the graveyard even before they opened the doors.

* * *

"The nun is awake, mistress."

"That is no concern of mine." Mina sat at her desk casually observing the progress of Seras and Alucard through a large piece of crystal positioned between her and her lieutenant.

The Count's book of spells had helped her immensely.

"Looks as though the Count and his bitch are looking for Lucy." She leaned back in her chair, "Was there something you wanted, Flanders?"

Flanders remembered his previous encounter with Mina and almost rethought his request. Almost.

"As I said, the nun is awake, and though it may be no concern to you, she is making an awful fuss, and a horrid amount of racket." He shrugged, "I'd shut her up myself, but I'm not allowed to enter the room."

"Dymi will handle her."

Flanders winced, he hated the werewolf and all the little pet names Mina gave him. The dog been hired more or less to keep him in line. That, and he was the perfect lap-dog. Flanders always thought that he'd been more important than the pup, and frequently voiced this opinion indirectly.

"And I don't appreciate your tone." She scowled at him, "Do you have an issue with the restrictions I have set?"

Flanders said nothing. Remembering how violent she could get.

"Do you have an issue with the fact that I have brought you back from the dead, not once, but twice. Or with the fact that I have given you your stronger, bat-daemon form rather than that mangled human one? Or is it the employment, take your pick."

He lowered his gaze.

Mina scoffed at him, "You're EXPENDIBLE. Replaceable. Worthless. I employ you, give you room and board, and tolerate your horrible excuse of a presence because you're cheap and handy with a gun. What you have done in your past does not sit well with me, and you'd best keep that in mind next time you come in asking _me_ for favors."

Flanders sighed like a child who'd just been scolded by his mother, "Yes, mist-"

Mina slammed her hand on the desk.

Flanders turned and bolted from the room.

"Bastard."

Mina returned her focus to the crystal. Alucard found the letter. She closed her eyes and contacted Schrödinger.

"Yes master?" he asked immediately.

"He's found it, kill them."

"How many?"

"As many as you can. All of them preferably. Hurry, you have ten seconds."

"I'll do what I can."

"Acceptable." She broke the connection, and watched the show.

* * *

Hunting vampires, one becomes accustomed to the blood and gore that comes with the job. But this was just brutal. Seras and Alucard scanned the carnage for survivors from the door. There were none so far as they could see.

The zombies were gone, but this damage didn't look like something the average brain-dead slave was capable of. Men were scattered across the length and breadth of the graveyard. Some impaled completely on cross-shaped grave markers, others only partially so. Some of the bodies that littered the ground had been gutted or were missing limbs or heads. Others still had their skulls cracked open and brains spilling into the grass, or didn't have brains at all.

The few that could've been 'survivors' had died of blood loss from massive chunks taken out of their chest cavities.

"Seras! Master Alucard!" one man gasped raising an arm from amidst a clump of limbs and torsos. No heads, but everything else.

Seras nearly pounced on him, "Can you stand? Walk? Breathe?"

"Maybe, maybe, and it appears so." He answered with a weak smile, obviously in a grotesque amount of pain. He had a gash, so deep Seras thought she saw bone going from his left shoulder to his right elbow. He coughed wetly.

"Try not to move, we'll get help."

"He'll bleed to death before they get here." Alucard said. When Seras looked up at him, he was staring off into the distance as though he hadn't said anything at all.

"What do you propose we do?"

"Shoot him, end it quickly and so he can't come back to attack us."

Seras's eyes widened. "Master…"

"Soldier," he asked, and when the man responded with a weak cough and Alucard continued, "What was it, exactly, that attacked you?"

"It was large…a black shadow." The man's eyes began to close slightly, "it looked…it looked like some kind of wolf…from…Hell…"

Alucard tried to ask more questions, but the man was already dead. The dead man's glassy, pink eyes stared at him accusingly.

"Maybe we can find the monster; it can't have gotten far…" Seras failed at sounding optimistic.

"If it is Lucy, she's long gone by now."

Seras screwed up her face at the reference, "Who's Lucy?"

"Mina's 'dear friend'" he said with some distaste.

"And who IS Mina, exactly?"

Alucard never answered.

* * *

When they returned, Alucard took it upon himself to inform Sir Hellsing of the graveyard fiasco. Leaving Seras to inform the other soldiers of the company that had died.

They took it rather well.

Seras couldn't help feeling somewhat responsible despite that.

She tried to get some advice from Pip, but he was strangely quiet tonight, and had been so after his outburst. She didn't think too much into it.

After a few hours Seras found herself wandering the halls of the East wing's upstairs. Where the commanders and other equally official people slept and went about their work. (the exception, of course being Sir Hellsing herself, who slept downstairs) She wasn't sure how she got there, nor did she care.

Several of the room's doors were shut. It was six in the morning and most likely everyone had gone back to sleep. She knew that she should be heading for her coffin soon as well. One door at the end of the hall was open though. At first Seras couldn't remember who'd slept in that room, until she heard his voice:

"…I earnestly entreat thee to assist me also, in the painful and dangerous conflict which I have to sustain against the same formidable foe. Be with me, O mighty Prince, that I may courageously fight and wholly vanquish that proud spirit, whom thou hast by the Divine Power, so gloriously overthrown, and whom our powerful King, Jesus Christ, has, in our nature, so completely overcome…"

Anderson.

Seras smiled to herself for reasons she couldn't quite place.

_His faith is inspiring…_

She leaned against the door frame to his room and listened to the rest of the prayer. Going so far as to nod affirmatively and whisper Amen, seconds after the priest had done so himself.

Her eyes closed, Seras stood against the door frame for some time absorbing the prayer and the conviction with which it was spoken.

"Ye want somethin'?"

Seras jumped at the sudden sound, "eh? No… I was just… uh…"

Anderson raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. He wasn't wearing his glasses. He looked strange without them.

"I was just…"

He shut the door in her face before she could think of a proper non-incriminating response. She thought it was better that way.

* * *

End chapter 2

Geh. Still not sure where to go with this. Must. Give. Thought. To. This.

Gonna try and write a few more chapters. I'll have to put a hiatus in effect soon. Not that anyone cares about that right now, but I think it should be said (no one starts getting into my stories until about chapter 7 or so). School is starting soon. Blech.

There you have it, I guess. Review as you see fit.


	4. Spiraling

**Chapter 3**

**Spiraling**

Every mission that succeeded the graveyard ended with similar results. A huge chunk had been taken out of Hellsing's numbers by the end of the second month. Whether the troops were infected, butchered, eaten, abducted, shot, stabbed, impaled, or had their brains stolen, they were no longer a part of the organization. These losses soon went from inconvenient to detrimental. 250 soon became 175.

This made Integra nervous, given recent circumstances.

"Only the most experienced are permitted to leave on ghoul-related missions, understood?"

The troops nodded a salute.

"Dismissed."

The troops dispersed and went about their daily business.

"So that just leaves: me, the priest and Police Girl." She whirled around, Alucard stood a few paces behind her, arms crossed over his chest, his coat and hair whipped about though there was no wind.

"It appears that way, think you can handle it?"

Alucard scoffed, and sounded almost offended by the mere notion that he couldn't 'handle' something. "If it is your will, Master, it shall be done." He over-dramatically bowed low his hair barely touching the floor.

Integra raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

He smiled coyly at her and disappeared.

She grinned at the place her vampire had once been.

Alucard seemed to be his old cocksure self again…

…more or less.

* * *

Seras had noticed minor changes in the paladin's behavior. She chastised herself for noticing in the first place, but that never stopped her.

He'd been sleeping less, eating less, and praying more. He'd stopped talking aside from a casual 'hello', 'God bless', what have you. His nights were restless, and the few hours of sleep he did manage were everything but peaceful. Seras felt a strange sort of sympathy and nervousness for Anderson.

But she was just being silly. Anderson was fine. Or was going to be.

Right?

/_ You've been watching zhat Irishman a lot lately. If I didn't know better I'd say you-/_

'_Now isn't the time Pip.'_

_/Snippy.../_

It was the first full hour Seras Victoria had in the last two weeks to be alone. She sat on the lid of her coffin pondering the situation on the whole.

She remembered when she had first been turned into a vampire. The way she'd acted, the way she'd felt.

/_ Your situation and his are nothing alike. Don't assume such zings. His holy backing has been taken from him/_

"Don't assume such things Mr. Vernadead."

Seras jumped at the sound of her master's baritone voice to her left. She slid off her seat and fell to the floor with a thump. "Master?"

Alucard had been speaking to her shadow, which had assumed Pip's silhouette, he turned to her "Your boyfriend's a bit dense wouldn't you say?"

Seras's pale face reddened, "He-he's not my—"

"Of course not." Sarcasm dripped from his fangs.

/_ I'm not dense. What makes you zink zat-/_

Alucard's stare returned to the shadow on the floor. "Anderson's holy might comes from God, not the church." He scowled as though he were explaining the punch-line to a joke that should've been hilarious. "The church is made up of mortal men who misinterpret things. God knows as well as you or I what Anderson's true intentions were, and he is not faulted for the events that transpired."

Seras felt out of place. She never knew Shadow-Pip could speak to persons other than her. It was a strange phenomenon to watch.

/_you say zat as zough you know ze way God zinks. You don't know God's will /_

Alucard laughed, "Of course I don't. No one does. Hell, there most likely is no God. But, in the event that I'm wrong, I don't think he/she/it would have poor judgment," he said matter-of-factly. "Anderson is still holy. He is still a force to be reckoned with, with or without the church."

"Can he still regenerate?" Seras piped up before Pip could start an argument.

Alucard crossed his arms and thought for a moment, "I'm not quite sure," he said after a moment, "Let's find out, shall we?"

He was about to disappear when Seras said, "I thought you weren't allowed to hurt him!"

A wicked smile and a smart laugh, "Who said _I_ was gonna hurt him?" and he was gone.

/_ Zis won't end well. _/

"No kidding." Seras ran out of her room and dashed up the stairs.

Even though she'd taken the stairs two at a time, Seras had no hope of stopping Alucard's master plan.

It had already started.

* * *

Kris eventually took the time to figure out that she was in a coffin, and with a little patience and some finagling, she'd managed to jimmy the lid open.

It hadn't been locked or sealed, easy to re-shut in an emergency.

The room that the coffin was in was dark and dank. Obviously underground. The walls and floor were of solid stone, and the iron barred door wouldn't budge no matter how hard she tried to open it. The room was so large Kris couldn't see the far corners from the coffin. She couldn't see the ceiling either. Her coffin, the altar it rested on, and the unlit candles that surrounded it seemed to be the only things in the chamber.

Kris sat on the floor next to the altar, making sure it stayed between her and the door.

She let her eyes adjust to the open darkness she saw a pair of rats in the corner doing…something. Kris couldn't really tell. She closed her eyes and listened. Her ears rang in the silence.

No one was down here.

Kris pulled her knees to her chest and realized she was no longer wearing her habit, but another long-sleeved dress. This one was adorned with lace and frills and tailored to fit her. She couldn't tell what color it was in the darkness.

She retched quietly when the thought of someone changing her clothes without her knowledge came to mind. She recovered quickly, hoping that there were more people in this… whatever it was, besides the two that brought her. Kris hoped at least one of them was female.

She heard multiple footfalls from the other side of the door. Kris stood, ready to get back in the coffin and hide if they entered.

They didn't, instead they talked amongst themselves. Kris listened.

"Hester, what were you thinking?" the voice was soft and smooth, most definitely female.

"What do you mean?" a second voice, probably Hester's. This one was more nasally and higher pitched. "It was just one night."

"I swear the Countess gonna kill you, Hes." The first voice scolded, "you need to keep your horniness in check."

"Emma," Hester snorted, "my libido is none of your business."

"I just don't want to end up like the first brides." Emma replied.

Kris knew the conversation continued but the women were out of earshot.

Brides?

Whose brides?

Kris sat back down. So there were women here; that was a plus.

Who was the Countess?

She had so many questions now. Her chest hurt.

The pain got worse and Kris fell onto her side clutching at her heart. She bit her lip in a desperate attempt not to cry out. Her breath came short, and her filed down, cracked incisors scratched up her lip. Her throat was dry.

The world around her blurred.

Kris tried to stay calm. This wasn't the first time her body rebelled against her. It craved the blood that she denied it.

The pain and delirium ebbed and faded. She sat up once she was sure the episode had passed. Her head was light but, that too, passed.

Kris wasn't a bloodsucker. She was a vampire, that much was true, but she never drank human blood. It was the only way she'd be allowed to stay at the school and as a pseudo-member of the clergy. Kris satisfied her thirst with animal blood donated by a local butcher. This, of course had a horrible effect on her.

She took a few deep breaths, stood, and got back into the coffin. Maybe a few hours of rest would do her some good.

She shut the lid and the smell of soil and ash lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Whatever it was Alucard had done landed Anderson in the infirmary. Integra was not happy about this.

Witnesses said that a section of floorboards near Anderson's room had caved in dropping the poor man to the floor below. Just down the hall from Sir Hellsing's chambers.

Despite the fact that her servant hadn't been near Anderson when the floorboards gave out, she knew it was his fault. It had to be.

He was okay, and would be back on his feet in no time. That didn't do much for Integra's anger.

"ALUCARD!"

"Yes Master?"

Integra stared daggers at him from the other side of her desk. "Why did you attack Anderson?"

Alucard was taken aback, or so he seemed, "Whatever do you mean, Master? I have followed your orders. I haven't touched him."

"You tampered with those boards."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She continued to glare at him as she lit a cigar and pondered.

"How?" she asked.

The vampire shrugged.

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Social experiment."

* * *

Seras had been the one to bring Anderson to the infirmary after his fall; she was also the one who walked him back to his room once he decided he was well enough to leave.

The entire healing process took less than fifteen minutes. Yes, he could still regenerate.

"Ah never thought Ah'd be hazed." Anderson said to break the tense silence between them.

Seras laughed sheepishly, "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Eh, it's not like it killed meh." He smiled graciously, "Ah'm fine. Just make sure it doesn't happen again"

It was around four in the morning, so only a few people were working to repair the hole in the floor. Anderson and Seras offered to help. The offer was accepted.

By six the floor was sturdy enough to walk on again. Anderson was still wary, but hid it well.

The humans were rising for the day, so Seras decided it was her turn to sleep.

"Good Morning, Father." She nodded to Anderson, then realized what she'd said.

He watched her carefully from his doorway. His expression unreadable, he took a deep breath through his nose.

After what felt like an eternity of uncomfortable silence, Anderson shut his door.

/_Smoooooth./_

'_Shut up.'_

* * *

End Chapter 3

A/N: Animal blood is not good for vampires. I stand by this theory, please don't flame me for it. It's unnecessary. Heh.

SO I have IDEAS NOW. And no time because of D&D. WHOO GO SELF.

As always, Review as you see fit.


	5. Theft

**Chapter 4**

**Theft**

The next few days were very awkward for Seras. Pip had started teasing her for the little things she did concerning Anderson. God forbid her master ever found out that she was being nice to the ex-priest. She'd never live it down,

/ _What is ze plan for today? _/ Pip asked as soon as she opened her coffin.

"Avoid Anderson," she sighed, "I don't want people getting the wrong idea."

/ _I zink zey already have an idea. _/

"Yeah, well I don't care," she snapped.

Seras rose, got dressed, and headed for the firing range.

Pip followed her, of course. Pointing out how avoiding her problem wouldn't solve it, and how he thought she should just confront it and get it out of the way instead of thinking about it all the damn time, and why this was even a discussion in the first place.

She drowned him out with gunfire.

A few moments and Pip was silent. He probably decided it was best to leave Seras alone with her own thoughts or, at least, thought it better not to argue the point anymore.

"I think he's dead, Commandant Victoria."

Seras blinked and returned to reality. The first things she saw were shreds of what used to be her target twelve kilometers away.

"Oh yes right," she shook her head to clear the fogginess from her brain. "Did you want something sir?"

The young man stood up a little straighter when she looked at him. He shot her a preening smile and his pale pink eyes sparkled mischievously. He was one of the English boys and seemed proud of that fact. He nodded to her, "Sir Hellsing requests your presence in the war room."

Seras nodded and passed him, paying no attention when he saluted her.

Another ghoul-mission? So soon?

* * *

_Romania_

Mina grinned as she listened to the status report. Her lieutenants weren't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Very good Schrödinger," she said finally, "I'll send Lucy and the boys."

A silent response and she hung up.

"Dymitri, Flanders," the two men perked up, "gather the necessary supplies and get Lucy. You're going to England."

"Is this the last one Countess?" Dymitri sounded hopeful.

Mina nodded. "Yes, I expect efficiency and success. If you fail, we'll have to go back into hiding until the next war."

The two men nodded, gave a quick salute, and hurried out.

Mina sat in silence for some time. She had faith in her men and their trade. Dymi had the brawn and Flanders had the experience, they also had an arsenal at their disposal. But still, she had her doubts.

No. She would not bring Max back a third time. The Nazi had wasted her efforts and resources long enough. Had failed her too much. The Hellsing Empire had fallen, they had to strike hard and strike home, if they failed there were no second chances.

Failure was not an option.

Mina's concentration was broken by a soft rapping on her office door.

"Enter."

The door opened slightly and Emma peeked in, "Countess?" she stepped into the room. She had a book cradled in her arms.

Emma was a slight woman. Small in all senses with a timid soft-looking face. Her thick red-orange hair was tucked back behind her ears and her usual red dress had been replaced with a white suit with a skirt just a little too short to be professional.

"You went into the city today," Mina observed.

Emma nodded, "To get extra supplies," she explained, "the nun you had captured. She seems unwell."

The countess's expression darkened, " 'unwell?' How so?"

Emma produced the book, "I've been keeping record of her behavior ever since her hysterics a few months ago." She turned to a page somewhere in the middle and showed it to Mina, it was full of hand-written notes. She pointed to a specific paragraph and continued, "She's been having episodes of severe pain and illness. Normally lasting anywhere from three to seven minutes. She's also showing signs of weakness, and hunger." She turned to another page and indicated the statement in her notes.

Mina thought for some time. "Who has been in her chamber?"

"Dymitri, Edna, and yourself. Maybe a maid, but no one else of significant importance."

"Hmm." Mina shut the book, "Bring her a bottle from the cooler and a glass. See what happens."

"As you wish Countess," Emma turned to leave, but Mina stopped her.

"On second thought, let me bring it to her, I think it's about time I got to know my hostage." She rose and left the room.

Not wanting to be left alone in the Countess's office, Emma followed.

* * *

_Somewhere in the French Countryside_

"I'm surprised Sir Integra sent all of us…" Seras said to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the three of them.

Both men made a noncommittal noise.

"Ugh" she brought her hand to her forehead.

'_This is ridiculous.'_

_/ what do you expect zey hate each ozer./_

'_I know. I know.'_

They walked in silence for almost a mile before Seras simply couldn't handle it anymore and ran ahead.

She scaled a steep hill and looked down to the tiny farm-village below. The quaint little houses and wide open fields. She saw a cow or two, maybe a sheep here or there. It was a nice view and it took her away from the frustration that came with traveling with those two.

Then she saw a ghoul stumble its way into the village.

And another.

And another.

Alucard and Anderson had only been a short distance behind her, taking their time catching up to her. Neither seemed overly concerned with the situation.

"Holy shit!"

Alucard sprang into a run first when Seras shouted. Anderson paced him with ease.

"What-"

They all stared at the village and its over-population of zombies.

"Seems a bit like overkill don't you think?" Alucard snorted.

Seras nodded. "I think…" she squinted. "I think they're killing the livestock…"

"The livestock? What would zombies want with a bunch o' cows?"

"What would a vampire want with a bunch of cows?"

Seras shrugged, "Does it matter? We still have to kill them." She made her way toward the village without another word.

The men followed her.

* * *

Kris heard the door open from her coffin. She heard footsteps approach and the sound of something glass being set on the floor.

A soft knocking on the lid. Kris shivered.

The lid opened a crack and Kris closed her eyes.

"I know you're awake," said a female voice. A hand gently shook Kris's shoulder, "open your eyes."

Kris obeyed. She saw light for the first time in…what was it? Days? Weeks?

Months?

The woman that had opened her coffin held a lit candelabrum in her right hand, and held the coffin lid slightly ajar with her left.

Kris stood and stepped onto the floor. "Who are you?" she asked once her feet were firmly planted on the ground. The coffin squeaked shut behind her.

The woman smiled softly, careful not to show her teeth. "Countess Wilhelmina Harker," she extended her now free left hand. She was a bit taller than Kris and she wore regular civilian clothing. None of the rich, fancy fabrics one would expect of someone who called themselves 'count'. Her eyes seemed intently focused on every move the nun made, no matter how subtle. This was a bit unnerving and Kris didn't take her hand because of it.

The 'countess' picked up a wine bottle from its place on the floor, as well as a pair of crystal wine glasses. She set the objects on the coffin, using it as a makeshift table since there was no other furniture in the room. She also set down the candles.

"Terribly sorry about the conditions," she said, pouring two glasses of wine and offering one to Kris, "but we can't let you stay upstairs, what with the sunlight and all. Plus, it's easier to ward off this section of the castle."

Castle?

Kris took the glass, but didn't drink. The deep red liquid it contained was colder and thicker than the wine she was used to. "Countess Hark-"

"Call me Mina."

Kris cleared her throat, "Countess, why am I here? What do you want from me?"

Mina took a long sip from her glass, "Why, nothing at all," she said. "We just want you to be here."

"You're using me as leverage?" Kris felt a knot of rage tie itself in her throat, "What are you going to hold me up for ransom? Threaten to kill me?"

"Oh no no no." Mina waved her hand, "You're more of a…an emotional collateral."

"A what?"

"It doesn't matter right now," the countess poured herself a second glass and raised it in a mock-toast, "please drink up, before it gets warm."

Kris glared at her, "Do you think I'm that naïve? It's probably poisoned or drugged."

"What?" Mina laughed, "I've had two glasses myself, why would I poison-"

"Not the wine, the glass." She swirled the drink for emphasis, "I'll drink this and next thing I know I'll wake up on a train in North Korea."

Mina blinked at her, "Clever," she said, "but no. It isn't drugged."

Kris still didn't drink it, "I'm not one for alcohol."

They laughed half-heartedly.

"It isn't alcohol."

Kris narrowed her eyes. "Not alco-" she raised the glass to her nose. A strong coppery smell filled her nose. Her breath came short, her mouth watered and her teeth ached. She felt a sharp pang in the pit of her rib cage.

She closed her eyes and resisted the urge to down the glass right then and there. The urge intensified, so, desperate, she poured the glass's contents onto the stone floor.

Mina watched, expressionless. "So you don't drink blood?" she asked when Kris composed herself. "You should be dead by now. Amazing."

Kris could tell she was being sarcastic. "Not human blood." She closed her eyes and placed the wine glass on the coffin. "Never."

"Oh…" Mina set her glass down, "Fascinating. How has that been working for you?"

"Well enough. Until now." Kris caught her breath, "How long have I been here?"

"A few months. Give or take." Mina said, "Now, tell me—"

"When can I leave?" Kris interrupted, "The other nuns are probably wondering where I am…" she sighed and sat on the floor, "Who am I kidding? They're probably happy I'm gone. I'll bet the students don't miss me much either."

"Hmph"

Kris looked up at Mina from her spot on the floor, "Are you going to kill me?"

The Countess shook her head, "I don't plan to…"

There were tears in her eyes, "Could you? Please?"

Mina's face softened, "If my mission goes off without a hitch and you make it out alive," she knelt down next to her, "I will, personally."

"Thank you." Kris pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face.

Mina watched her for a few moments and left without another word.

When she was far enough away, Kris stood back up. She caught a glimpse of the hallway and the lock on the outside of the door.

"Lord, give me strength," she whispered into the darkness.

* * *

"What's the total?" Anderson called to the vampires.

"53 over here!" Seras called back.

"57!"

"With mah 54 that makes… 164."

"Not counting the ones that fled." Seras was right next to him now.

"That's an insane amount for a place this size." Alucard said thoughtfully, "Someone's doing this on purpose."

"Just like the rest o' ye?" Anderson scowled.

"The rest of us don't shoot for this kind of overkill."

"Maybe they were expecting more troops…?" Seras shrugged and both men looked at her.

Anderson nodded, "We haven't found a single vampire on any o' these missions, maybe they're banding together to compensate for the war."

"I doubt it," Alucard scoffed.

"Ye got any better ideas?"

They stared daggers at each other, and again Seras felt uncomfortable. Several tense moments passed.

"You know," she said, more loudly than she probably should have, "speculating here isn't going to help us. I say we go and report our findings."

They didn't respond, but followed her when she left.

Sometime later Anderson's phone rang.

"Yeah?" a pause, "Whoa. Slow down and speak English."

Seras and Alucard stopped to watch him.

"A coup?"

The vampires looked at each other then back to Anderson.

"Heinkel don't… Oh… How man- Just you? Well ah guess that's okay then… what the hell were ye thinking?" He sighed, "Alright. Meet us in England in three, maybe four, days." A second later he hung up.

Two questioning stares later, "Section thirteen disbanded, Heinkel's joining Hellsing," was all he said.

They didn't ask any questions.

* * *

The troupe arrived at the Hellsing headquarters a day earlier than Anderson had quoted Heinkel.

From the gates they could tell something was amiss.

No one was in the courtyard, or the main hall.

There was no sound. No talking, no laughter, no footfalls.

Silence.

The three immediately scattered searching the entire first floor.

Nobody.

They regrouped, readied their respective weapons and headed to the second floor.

What they saw was devastating.

Shreds and tattered bits of what were once human beings littered the wood floors in all directions. Some were recognizable, some weren't. Blood splattered all over the walls and the heavy smell of decay perfumed the air.

This looked so familiar.

Seras remembered the carnage at the graveyard.

"Lucy…"

All eyes turned to Alucard, who said nothing more.

"Sir Integra!" Seras called down the hall.

No answer.

* * *

"Yes, yes," he laughed, "Everything went swimmingly, Countess."

Schrödinger tangled the phone cord in his fingers listening to the Countess's praise.

"She's en route as we speak with Dymi and the Bat." He smiled victoriously, "I'll catch up. I just want to fan the fires a bit. Yes, yes countess. Auf Wiedersehn." He hung up.

When he did the door burst open on the other side of the room.

"Velcome home!" he said, spreading his arms out wide.

Alucard, the girl, and the 'priest' stood in the now splintered doorframe.

"Where's Integra?" The master vampire sounded like a rabid animal when he spat the words out.

"Hmm… I believe she's in….Belgium right now."

"WHAT?"

The vampire rushed at Schrödinger, who accepted the heavy collision stoically. He seemed unfazed by the obscenely large pistol aimed at his left temple.

"What did you do?"

"Hey hey! Don't blame me, I vas just following orders."

Anderson and Seras advanced, but not with the same ferocity as the vampire that pinned him to the desk.

"Whose? Whose orders?"

Schrödinger laughed loudly, "The countess's! She said destroy, I destroyed. I personally think I did a rather fantastic job, don't you?"

Alucard shot him. Blood, brain matter and teeth smeared across Integra's desk.

"Mina…" Seras stared at the oozing mass that was the cat-boy, "She told him to… to come here? To come here and kill everyone."

Alucard looked up and stared at Anderson, they seemed to come to a realization.

"No, Lass. He was here the whole time. Since the first attack."

"Maybe before" Alucard finished.

"But everyone died in the first attack at the graveyard! He couldn't have been with the troops!"

Schrödinger's body vanished leaving only a bloody stain on the desk.

"Vell, I can see vhen I'm no velcome. Farvell!"

They whirled around and saw the boy standing in the doorway. He smiled to Seras with a strange, superior glint in his eyes.

His eyes were pink.

"No…"

And he was gone.

* * *

End chapter 4

Woo. I have plot development! Yay.

It's good to see people like this story. With any luck this'll be as popular as CoC by the time it ends. But if it doesn't I can live with that.

Review as you see fit.

Or don't.

It's up to you.


	6. Deception

Note: Edna, Emma, Hester, and Dymitri are mine. Everyone else belong to there respective owners.

**Chapter 5**

**Deception**

Flanders stared out at the rolling countryside. It was Dymitri's turn to drive and the werewolf had decided to take the more rural routes.

Fewer cops, Flanders assumed.

Twice, they had to pull over and knock out their hostage. She was a fiery one, much more resistant than the nun had been.

Eventually, they tied her up and locked her in the trunk. After a few hours she finally shut up.

"Do you think the Countess will be upset that we locked her in there?"

Flanders snorted loudly, "If she wanted us to treat her nicely she'd've been quiet when she was in the back seat."

Dymitri made an uncomfortable noise but didn't argue.

"She's not gonna get hurt back there, pup."

Dymitri shot an angry glare at the nickname, but, again, said nothing.

"Pssh," Flanders refocused on the view outside his window.

"Emma says Mina's been spending a lot of time with your nun." Dymitri said sometime later.

"What?"

"She called last night," he explained, "Emma. She told me that Countess Mina has been conversing with the nun we brought in. They seem to be allies."

Flanders pounded his fist against the door, "You gotta be shittin' me."

"What's wrong with that? She seemed like a nice enough girl when we were tailing her," thunder boomed in the distance, "She's not much of a fighter. What harm could being nice to her bring?"

"No. No!" Flanders whirled around, "After all that time she spent with that mother-fucker, she could be _the_ most conniving, two-faced bitch on the planet!"

"All that time with who?"

Flanders continued as though the other man hadn't said anything, "She might look unassuming, but I know better. Mina can't warm up to her. She'll ruin everything."

"You seem a bit paranoid about this…" Dymitri raised an eyebrow, but kept his eyes on the road, "I knew you had history, but—"

"That wench needs to be heavily guarded and kept in check." Flanders snarled turning back to his window, "Who knows what she's capable of…"

"She's a nun!"

"She's a vampire!"

They left the conversation at that.

It started to rain.

* * *

"Well, if they're in Bel—"

"Schrödinger lied to us. They aren't in Belgium. He probably expects us to go there so he can mislead us and slow us down further"

"But—"

"He's right."

This was the first time Seras had ever heard the two of them officially agree on something. All three of them had been sitting on the floor of Integra's office for over three hours formulating a game plan. They would have moved, but no one really wanted to see the carnage outside. "So what then? We wait for Mina's troops to strike again and hope that leads us to her? Schrödinger's the only lead we have."

All eyes turned to Alucard.

"They're not in Belgium."

"Then where are they? Where's Integra?"

"Wallachia."

No one said anything for several moments. Alucard rose and retrieved a map of Eastern Europe from the desk. He laid it out across the floor and the others leaned in to examine it.

"Wallachia," Alucard explained, "is a small farm city somewhere in… here." He pointed to a section of northeast Romania. "There's a castle there, I think that's where she is."

"How sure are you?" Anderson sounded grave.

"Sure enough to go there and find out."

"Then it's settled," Seras brought her hands together, "we go to Romania. How long should it take to get there? Two days? One by plane?"

"No planes," Alucard said, "we want surprise. We don't want her to see us coming. It's going to be the tw-" He paused and looked at Anderson, who nodded, "The three of us, against Mina, Schrödinger, Lucy and any other allies she may have. Not to mention her army."

"So then what? We take the train? On foot?"

Anderson piped in, "A boat can get us to the mainland, from there a train, or a rental car should get us there in a week or so."

"A week?"

Alucard turned, "There's no faster way?"

"Probably is." The ex-priest shrugged, "Last time ah had to travel across the mainland discretely was thirty years ago, and Ah dinnae even go that far."

"Thirty year—" Alucard stared, "How old are you?"

"That's no-ah yer damn business."

"So what are we looking at?" Seras interrupted, "A week?"

"Yeah, with help…" He thought for a moment, "Heinkel can probably help us."

The vampires both blinked, they'd completely forgotten. "Yeah," Seras said when she found her voice, "she can."

"Ah'll have Heinkel arrange something for us, that way we don't lose time waiting for false paperwork to go through."

Seras watched him for a moment, but said nothing. Something about his wording of things made her uneasy.

Anderson called Heinkel and began arranging what he could.

"Now, to take care of the humans," Alucard was standing at the door, "Victoria, come."

She followed him out.

* * *

Flanders and Dymitri met Schrödinger at the gate.

"You misled them?"

"Ja," he said, "I tried, but they are a perceptive bunch, I wouldn't put it past them to show up here in about ten days. Give or take."

Flanders rolled his eyes, "where do you want the woman?"

"Downstairs, ve have a special room prepared."

Dymitri carried an unconscious Integra into the castle and down to the basement. Flanders and the cat-boy tailed a few paces behind him.

"So what's all this about the Countess talking to—"

"Sister Kris?" Schrödinger cut him off, "Not sure. Mina probably thinks she'll find a sympathetic ear in her. Especially after vhat you did." He pointed at Flanders meaningfully, "Sympathy is powerful. And I think Mina needs it. It's good for all of us, because maybe she'd be a little less…crazy."

Flanders scowled deeply, his bat-like features feeling even more alien on his face. He said nothing.

They arrived at the room, a small nondescript door just outside the catacombs. The room itself was also very nondescript. One bed, desk, private wash closet, and a window just small enough to let light in, but not much more. There were no lamps or other glass pieces of furniture, nor any heavy pieces that weren't securely bolted to the floor. The bed had more than it's fair share of pillows and quilts and other bed-things. But it was nothing extravagant.

Dymirti laid Integra on the bed gently. More gently than he had knocked her out; a large, dark bruise was forming just above her left eye showed that.

They locked the door as they left.

Dymitri separated from them at the stairs, "I'll go report to the Countess."

"No need," Schrödinger replied with a tone Flanders thought he shouldn't have, "you two go to bed, I'll tell Mistress Mina you're here."

Dymitri gave a quick nod and jogged up the stairs, Schrödinger followed close behind.

"Oh and Herr Flanders," he said once he got to the top.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Flanders stalked away before the cat-boy could finish his order.

"Try not to incur Mina's wrath," he called to the darkness, "she will find you."

Flanders never heard him. He was already down the residential hall and well out of earshot by the time he finished his own sentence. He unlocked the door to the catacombs and slipped inside. He took the stairs down two at a time. Zombies slept, groaned or gnawed human remains in the main chamber. They all looked at him when he entered. Flanders ignored them when they moaned at him.

Down the hall, passed the hall of mirrors and his room, around a corner. Third door on the right; that's where they put her. Flanders saw Edna and Emma enter the parlor. Those damn brides, they were every where! Flanders often speculated that there were more than three of them in the castle.

No time for that. Third door on the left. Shit.

He didn't have a key.

Flanders looked around to check for prying eyes. When he saw that there were none, he pulled out a pocket knife and began trying to force the door open. It did open after a bit, but his knife bent in the process. Flanders bent it back hurriedly and slipped into the room.

A single coffin in a large empty room. Too easy.

He pulled the lid open and saw her sleeping.

Flanders stared at her for a while, holding the lid open. _Bitch_.

"Wake up."

Her cloudy yellow-green eyes opened slowly. She stared at him in shock for several breaths.

"What?" she hissed.

"What have you been saying to the Countess?"

"What's it to you?"

He swung the lid open the rest of the way. Flanders jumped with a grace unnatural for a man of his stature and balanced on the rim just above her.

"You will not fuck this up for us!" he shouted and bent forward. His booted feet and gloved hands tuning to four fingered hands that ended in talons. His new digits gripped the edges of the coffin on either side of Kris's head. Flanders hissed as his face slowly transformed to one more akin to a bat than a man. His fangs grew long and his eyes filled with blackness.

"Tell me just what the FUCK you think you're doing!"

"I'm not doing anything," Kris replied calmly from her position pinned inside the coffin. "I cannot converse with my captor?"

"No. You're just as two faced as that he is! You're going to play it nice and safe, and then, next thing we know, your gone!" He shifted awkwardly.

Kris propped herself up on her elbows, causing Flanders to pull his head back. It popped loudly. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Liar!" there was a carrion smell on his breath.

"I have no intentions of hurting the Countess or thwarting her plans at present." Kris's voice was even, her face tired and expressionless, "The only one I'm after is you."

"Me…"

"Yeah," She hissed, "so if you know what's good for you, you'll leave me alone, or so help me GOD I will end your life! Even if I have to take out that psycho you call 'MASTER'!"

Flanders snarled, but held himself in check, hurting her would have horrible repercussions, "You're nothing without him…"

Kris laughed mirthlessly, "No, I'm a monster. And, guess what, you MADE ME THIS WAY!" She was inches from him now; her filed fangs aching to sink into him.

Flanders couldn't handle it anymore, "You're supposed to be DEAD! You're supposed to belong to me! Not to some hack who hates your guts anyway!"

"Lies!"

He stared her down, "No… He _kills_ vampires now. He's stealing your thunder! Your spot in heaven!"

"I lost my spot in heaven when you came to me; following him like some love-sick puppy!"

He lost it. She was so close, and his rage was piqued. Flanders knew the consequences, but he didn't care. He sank his fangs into the soft, ashen flesh of her shoulder. Her blood was think and bitter, vastly unlike what he'd tasted when he bit her the first time.

When she was pure.

She screamed, earth-shatteringly loud in his hyper-sensitive ears. When nothing happened she fought back. Her claw-like nails digging into his shoulders, sides, and chest at lightening speeds.

When he pulled away, she clawed at his face, and snapped at him like a caged animal. He bit her hand and she punched him in the eye.

Their scuffle caused the coffin to shake, jarring it from the altar and sending it, and its occupants tumbling to the floor. A few seconds of bloodshed, bruises, and splinters later the door burst open. Emma and Edna stoop in the doorway.

"Flanders…"

Neither heard them, Kris stabbed a chunk of wood the size of her own forearm into Flanders's thigh. He screeched and scurried away, clawing at his wounded leg.

Edna and Emma stood between the two of them. Edna grabbed Kris and pulled her up. Emma kept Flanders on the floor.

"Just what the hell is going on here!" Edna shouted over her shoulder.

"She's going to destroy us all!" he shouted back, "She's a spy! A traitor!" He pointed at her accusingly, "That bitch is trying to get everyone to warm up to her so she can take us down!"

Kris said nothing.

Emma violently shoved him out of the room, down the hall and upstairs. He limped unsteadily, but kept his pace.

Edna pushed her black hair behind her ears and examined the wound on Kris's shoulder. "Dammit," she growled, "hold on, I'll bandage this up."

She scurried out of the room to fetch bandages.

Kris sat on the altar and thought. _He kills vampires now?_

Edna returned and began patching up the wound. Kris didn't even notice.

* * *

Mina's eyes widened when Emma half dragged, half shoved a bleeding wounded Flanders into her private chambers.

"What on earth?"

"He fed on a hostage," Emma reported, "She fought back."

Mina's gaze leveled on Flanders. "Leave, Emma. NOW."

Emma obeyed.

"What were you thinking?" Mina's deadpan voice made Flanders shiver, she approached him slowly, "you FED on a HOSTAGE?"

Flanders stuttered a bit, "S-S-She's deceiving us! She's trying to win you over! She'll betray you!"

Mina slapped him across the face and gripped the collar of his shirt dragging him across the room to her vanity. Flanders saw several letters lying open on it. Most of them from Schrödinger or other informants. He knew what was coming.

"I thought I explicitly told you not to go in there! Not to go near her! You have blatantly disobeyed my orders for the last time!" She stopped at the vanity, "Any more of this behavior and you might end up like the major."

He tried to save himself, try to tell her that she shouldn't be trusting of the nun. That there was treachery afoot.

She dug a letter opener out of the stack of mail and plunged it into the eye opposite of the newly formed blotch that threatened to engulf his face. He writhed and shouted in pain, but she wouldn't let go of his shirt or the letter opener.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for?" Mina stabbed him over and over again as she said this, "She is a hostage! She will remain in that room until I request otherwise."

Flanders howled in pain but didn't respond.

She stabbed him one final time in the neck and dropped him to the floor. "Know your place, boy. I will not hesitate to kill you next time."

She left him bleeding on her floor, and went off to take care of other matters. Dymitri came eventually to take him to his room. Flanders licked his wounds in solitude.

* * *

Kris was tied up and forced to stand against the wall opposite the door when the attendants brought in her new coffin. They filled it with soil from her old one, swept the floor and left.

Edna untied her when they were finished.

"Don't run," she said.

"I have no reason to," Kris said quietly.

Edna left the room.

Knowing that Flanders hadn't had a key to her cell (Mina had told her that personally and apparently, she hated him just as much.), Kris knew that he had to have broken in.

The door swung shut, the keys turned.

The tumblers didn't fall.

She stood there for several moments, listening if anyone would say something. No one did.

Minutes passed. Nothing.

Kris knew better than to bolt. She knew better than to just 'go missing' when she had no idea where she was. But now she had the opportunity to explore.

And explore she did. Now all she needed was a weapon.

* * *

Anderson greeted Heinkel at the gate when she arrived. It had been several days since he'd called her, but he was positive she had something for him.

"Train tickets," she aid, "for ven you get to France. Boat tickets_ to_ France, but after that you're on your own, Vater."

Anderson narrowed his eyes at the honorific, but took the tickets without comment.

"You look like shit," Heinkel said when she got a better look at his face.

"Haven't been sleeping well," Anderson replied. And they left it at that.

Heinkel decided to stay behind and try to rebuild what she could of Hellsing in Integra's absence. Maybe bring some Section Thirteen priests in. No one argued.

Seras in her coffin, Alucard and Anderson dressed as mourning family members, the three of them set off for Romania.

* * *

End chapter 5

A/N: Jeezus. Had to draw a map of the catacombs for this chapter and the next one. A MAP. UGH god. It's two in the morning. Have to get up and D&D tomorrow.

Need to work on Godless.

Sweet baby jesus.

Review as you see fit.


	7. Lucy

Currently without beta

**Chapter 6**

**Lucy**

After roughly 1600 miles of hotel-hopping, changing disguises, and stealing rental cars, the troupe was in the home stretch; from Bucharest to the Carpathian Mountains. It was a long drive, and the three of them couldn't afford to stop for any extended length. There was one coffin and one available seat. While one drove, another kept watch for Lucy, Mina, or some other harbinger of their doom. The car was so tiny that the back passenger seats had to be lowered to allowed room for the coffin which both driver and passenger used as an arm rest. It was crowded, tense, and quiet.

On the second night, Anderson's turn to drive Alucard's turn to keep watch, the two managed to find themselves on an empty stretch of road in the countryside. They were closing in.

"Ah thought Wallachia was a region in Romania, not a town," Anderson commented sometime around two in the morning. It was more to stay awake than to acquire information. Since the carnage at the Headquarters, he hadn't been able to sleep more than a couple hours at any given time. He felt himself nodding off at the wheel a few times.

"It's both actually," Alcuard replied, "The region is more official, it's labeled on maps and such, but the town isn't. Some people think it doesn't exist."

"Hmm…" the lack of streetlights wasn't helping. Anderson felt himself slipping again.

"Pull over."

The paladin jumped at the sudden noise and tried to hide it unsuccessfully. "Wha? Why?"

"Don't question me," Alucard growled, "pull over."

Anderson shrugged and complied, too tired to argue further. When they came to a stop, Alucard turned and looked at him, "Get out."

Anderson shot him a glare.

"I'll drive."

The glare didn't go away.

"Catch up on your sleep," the vampire explained, opening his door, "Who knows how long we'll have in the city…" he sighed and gazed down the road, "we're almost there, I can drive until sunrise."

Anderson got out, and watched the darkness, "Fine. Ah dinnae like it, but fine."

They switched places.

"I have better night vision anyway."

They drove for a few miles in a slightly more comfortable silence. Anderson, miraculously enough, managed to find a comfortable position in the tiny car. Curled up, his knees against the dash, his glasses tucked away in his coat pocket, and his arms folded across his chest, Anderson closed his eyes and felt sleep encircle him. "If you bite me, Ah swear Ah fuckin' kill you," were his last words to Alucard before unconsciousness.

The vampire paid the threat no heed.

He drove, embracing the peaceful silence and the aura of his homeland. The urge to roll down the windows and let in the night air was pressing, but Alucard didn't act upon it.

* * *

Kris had a rough layout of the catacombs after her second trip outside. She'd found several hidden doors, and several more unlocked doors that went nowhere. She was still stuck.

Every time she went out, though, she ventured farther and farther from her cell, but hurried back lest she be missed. Her last trip had gotten her all the way to a portrait gallery labeled 'the hall of mirrors'.

Kris swung her door open cautiously, surprised that no one had noticed that the door was broken yet. She turned left and headed up the hall (the only thing to the right was the brides' parlor, and while there was a door there behind the bookcase, Kris didn't want to risk bumping into them).

Around a corner and down the hall, Kris passed her previous checkpoint: the glass door and the brightly illuminated gallery. The hall opened into a wide room edged in worn, dusty coffins. Ghouls and zombies lay on the floor staring stupidly in several directions, gnawing on limbs, and groaning. Kris picked her way past them and they didn't seem to notice or care. At the far end of the room was a flight of stairs.

She took them up two at a time and was greeted by a locked door. Kris sighed and struggled with the lock for a few moments, pushing and pulling the door, jiggling the glass doorknob and such. A little concentrated pressure at the jamb, et viola, the door opened. Super-human strength came in handy sometimes. Once inside she tested to see if the door would shut and lock again. It did.

Another hall lined with doors. Kris rolled her eyes and tried the first one on her left. It was open, and led nowhere. The second was likewise empty.

The third one was locked, but Kris saw no harm in trying to force it open, this one was a bit louder than the last and she had to hit it twice, but it did open. When she tried to shut it, though, it didn't catch. She paid no mind to it.

More stairs opposite the entrance and only one other door here.

She took the stairs up, but was again balked. Kris tried to open this one the same way as the last two.

No dice.

With a sigh of resignation, she headed back to her cell.

_Bang bang_.

Kris jumped thinking someone had come after her, when in reality it was the unchecked door. It was locked and didn't open when she banged on it.

Something on the other side pounded again as she started to walk away.

"You miserable little cretin!" a voice beyond the portal snarled, "As soon as I get out of here I'll have your heads!"

"And just who are you to say such things?" Kris said to the door.

"Let me out and I'll show you."

Kris clicked her tongue, "Now, now, I don't think I like your tone," she realized she was having too much fun with this, "and even if I did, I couldn't let you out."

"I'm important, let's just leave it at that."

"So you're a hostage too, eh?" Kris took a step closer.

"Hosta-" the voice paused thoughtfully, "Where am I?"

"We appear to be in the basement of some castle," Kris answered, "Did you see anything on your way in?"

"No."

"Me neither," she tapped the door; "I don't know how to get this door open. It's reinforced, like the one at the top of the stairs."

"Stairs?"

"Yeah the- oh nevermind," Kris sighed, "I have to go back to my cell before anyone comes looking for me, I'll come back later and we can formulate a plan to get you out of there. Or, at least, to my level of freedom."

The voice seemed more calm now, even flattered, "Thank you," it said.

"Before I go: just who are you anyway?"

The voice coughed, "I'm Sir Integral Windgates Hellsing."

"Fancy title," Kris scowled at the door, "I'm Kris."

"Nice to meet you Miss Kris."

"It's Sister."

"Beg pardon?"

"The title," she explained, "its Sister. Now I must go, try not to have them move you while I'm away, or I may never find you again. Play nice."

Integra laughed.

* * *

Alucard was relieved to find out that Anderson didn't snore nearly as loudly in a car as he did normally. In fact, aside from deep breathing and the occasional whimper set on by a difficult sleep, the man made barely a sound. Because of this, when a wolf howled next to the car, Alucard could hear it perfectly.

He tensed and looked around; he didn't see anything at first. After a few moments, he relaxed again.

Again the wolf howled, behind them this time.

Alucard adjusted the mirrors, trying to catch a glimpse of what it was. He shook it off, though, once he realized what he was doing.

It was probably just some dog on the side of the road. Nothing to worry about. He took a deep breath to quell the paranoia.

And again the dog howled. It wasn't getting any farther away.

He checked the mirrors and saw the rolling shadows that lined the sides of the road roll and gather like fog. Alucard turned the headlights off and sped up blending in with the road as well as he could. The blackness behind them became more pressing, more tangible. It took a vaguely dog shaped form.

"Shit."

The gas pedal clinked against the floor panels. Alucard wasn't even watching the road ahead of him anymore.

A pair of glowing red eyes formed on the mass they seemed to stare at him through the mirrors. He took a chance, trying to catch a glimpse over his shoulder to see just how close it really was.

The thing was much more formidable than it had been in the mirrors. It had several sets of dark, yellowed teeth, foaming saliva dripped from the corners of its mouths. The eyes were alert, calculating. Searching for him. He turned back around. The wolf-howl surrounded the car now.

"Anderson!" he nudged the man's shoulder.

The paladin woke with a start and floundered in his coat for his glasses. Even with them on he couldn't see anything, "What? What happened?"

"Brace yourself," Alucard was deathly serious.

Anderson didn't argue and braced his arms against the dashboard.

The impact was sudden. The window behind Anderson's seat shattered inward and the entire vehicle swerved to the left. The front tires found gravel and dirt before finding the road again, darkness blinded everyone for several seconds. Both men felt nails digging into their shoulders and arms, but were powerless to stop it until the car stabilized. By the time that happened, though, the darkness had vanished.

The wounds were superficial and regenerating.

"What the HELL was that!" Anderson ground his teeth.

"Lucy," Alucard responded, "she's been chasing us for a while."

"How do we lose her?"

"We can't. I can't go any faster, and she could probably pace me anyway."

There was banging on the coffin behind them. "Guys? What happened? Did we crash?"

Anderson shot a glare over his shoulder; all he saw was blackness out of the back window, "Not yet."

"What does that mean? Guys?"

"Enough, Police girl," Alucard growled. Seras shut up after that.

Eyes reformed in the mass and Alucard swerved to avoid a second impact. Anderson slammed into the door. When he looked out the window, the paladin saw a pair of hazel-green eyes staring back at him.

"Oh…."

The eyes were gone a second later. Another keening howl filled the night.

"Can you fire a gun with any accuracy?"

"Going 130 kilometers per hour on a pitch black road shooting at something I can't even see?" Anderson asked, "Sure, I can try."

Alucard, somewhat reluctantly, passed Anderson his Joshua 454.

It was heavy, but balanced in his hand, "Sweet mercy, is this what you shot meh with?"

"That and the Jackal."

"Ah presume you got that fixed," Anderson remarked, rolling his window down. Given his height, the positioning was awkward in the tiny car, but he managed to get into a position from which he could comfortably shoot. Anderson would've preferred his bayonets, but he didn't have the space to gather the momentum required to throw them effectively. He settled for what he had.

"Don't fire until you see her eyes," Alucard adjusted the mirror again, "be ready for anything."

Anderson felt glass shards dig into his arm as he wrapped it through the broken passenger window, "Aye."

The blackness formed into its lupine shape. It consumed what little starlight there was as well as the reflectors on the median. Another ear splitting howl; rows of huge cracked teeth and black claws stretched toward them. A pair of red eyes opened near the trunk.

Anderson fired; the force of the shot sending his hand back to his shoulder and the force of the wind brought it back down. The bright light from the discharge illuminated Lucy. Her face, head, and shoulders were vaguely human, its skin a bright, putrid grey-green speckled with black spider veins, fading into a mass of pitch blackness. A head of stringy blood-red hair and solid red eyes, black lupine ears and her mouth set in a vicious snarl marked with yellowed fangs and long, black tongue.

She stared at him, and Anderson fired again. The bullet tore into her shoulder and she shrieked, colliding with the car. Alucard swerved violently, nearly jerking Anderson from his seat in the window.

"Careful!"

"Hold on, tighter then."

The eyes returned and Anderson managed to get one more shot off before she disappeared into the shadows.

"She's gone…"

Alucard was unconvinced, "Stay put, she'll come back."

And she did.

The black mass reformed some seconds later. This time on the driver's side of the car near the rear door. Anderson tried to line up a halfway decent shot, but couldn't. The shadow wound up.

"Alucard!"

The impact rocked the tiny car and the sound of shredding metal filled the night. Alucard applied the brake and the resulting squeal was deafening. The car skidded across the road. Alucard turned into the impact and pressed himself against the door. The car tilted dangerously.

Anderson clawed at the roof, trying not to fall onto the pavement that sped below him.

The car slid to a stop and the paladin slipped back inside.

"Where is she?" he panted, hading the gun back to Alucard.

"I don't know," the vampire responded breaking the rest of his window out. He pulled himself out and onto the roof, and Anderson took his place behind the wheel.

"What is going on?" Seras just couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Come out an' see for yerself," Anderson unlatched the coffin.

A black streak came through the open latch and settled in the seat next to him just as he started to car. The streak became Seras seconds later.

"Where's—"

He straightened the car out, "On the roof."

The blackness started forming again.

* * *

Mina watched the car chase from the crystal sculpture on her desk, the count's book open in her lap.

"Hmm…" there was a lot less screaming than she had anticipated.

Schrödinger appeared behind her. "Enjoying the show, Countess?"

"They're just outside the mountains," she said, not answering his question, "Maybe we can take one of them out before they reach the city limits."

"Be careful, the count's gun is formidable."

"I can see that."

The two of them watched the crystal intently. The car had nearly flipped onto the human. "So close," the boy hissed.

"Oh well," the Countess flipped through the spellbook in her lap.

The boy leaned in closer, "You may vant to pull her out of there, the count's ready to fight."

Mina glared at him, "Lucy knows her limits."

"Ja, and she isn't exactly the brightest light in the room."

"Even if she dies, I can inspire enough fear in them to rethink taking me on. Buy myself even more time to grow my army. Create more monsters like her." She grinned to herself, "I might even use Flanders's precious little nun."

There was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Countess?"

Mina and Schrödinger looked up, "Yes, Emma?"

"The nun's lock is broken," she reported "I thou-"

"I know," Mina said, "She can't escape the catacombs. All of the doors leading in or out of there are heavily reinforced. She can't go far."

Emma blinked.

"Cabin fever can do horrible things to an unstable person. A little new scenery could help her." She returned her attention to the book, "Fret not. I'm keeping a close eye on her. Eventually she'll stop wandering. Probably when she finds out Flanders is roomed down there."

"I have reason to believe she's going to break the Hellsing woman out."

"Oh ho?" Schrödinger laughed, "Vhat fun! They'd make quite a duo!"

"They won't get far, Emma," Mina said calmly, "Don't question me further."

Emma opened her mouth to protest, but a glare from Mina silenced her.

"Move along Emma."

The scantly-clad woman obeyed.

"Ooo," the cat-boy pointed at the crystal and winced, "That's gonna hurt."

Mina watched.

* * *

"Why don't we just get out and fight her?"

Anderson glared at Seras for a second and then brought his gaze back to the road, "This car is the only thing preventing us from being sitting ducks. You saw what she did at Headquarters."

"All those people…"

"On their home turf. We're in her territory now, who knows what she'll be capable of."

"Left."

"What?"

Seras gestured, "Move left, get back on the proper side of the road."

Anderson swerved back. Seras had become his eyes while they drove with the headlights off.

Shots were fired overhead. Shrieks and howls of pain followed. The car was jostled forward and to the side.

Seras shouted and slammed into the dash. "What the-?"

More shots.

Seras grit her teeth, "What is this thing?"

"Your master calls it Lucy."

"But I-" she stammered, "I thought Lucy was just a werewolf."

"Lass, Ah've been huntin' creatures of Hell for decades and I haven't seen something like this." Seras pointed and he swerved to avoid whatever it was. "An' judging by the way your Master's acting, it's somethin' to be feared."

A shriek, a loud thud against the trunk, and the blackness began to dissipate a bit.

"Is she dead?" Seras asked after some time.

"I can't be sure," Alucard called back, "I know she's wounded, but she disappeared. Probably back to Mina." He paused, "How much gas is in the tank?"

Seras leaned over and checked, "About a third."

"Keep going until its empty."

Anderson was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

Kris picked her way back to Integra's room when the coast was clear and they tried to formulate a strategy.

"Mina knows," Integra said when Kris knocked on her door.

"That I'm out here?"

"That you can get out, and that you've been talking to me," she answered, "The cat-thing told her."

"Cat?"

Integra laughed, "Looks like you haven't met him yet."

Kris sat on the floor, "I guess its fruitless then. If we come up with a plan then they'll repair the lock on my door."

"Even if you did get me out of here, where would we go? What would we do?"

"I know where all the doors are downstairs. There are several ones hidden behind bookcases and such. Some of them even have stairs. We could get out of this basement."

"But now we can't come up with a plan," Integra added, "Mina's watching our every move."

"Hmph." Kris folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the door, "Well, I guess we're stuck…again."

"Unless…" Integra pondered aloud, "Unless we don't have a plan."

"Improvise?"

"Yes," she replied, "The guards leave the door unlocked when they enter because they believe they can over-power me if I get belligerent. Maybe you can figure a schedule."

"There aren't any clocks down where they normally keep me," Kris explained, "A schedule could be pretty hard to come by."

"Exactly."

Kris made a disapproving noise, but didn't argue, "Well, it looks like you're not getting out any time soon." She stood, "My apologies."

"Good bye, Sister." Integra knocked on the door.

Kris left back the way she'd gone before.

Never once had she encountered someone in any of the halls, but today was different. She opened the first door in her path, and turned right. A few seconds later and she heard footsteps behind her.

"Looky who's got some backbone."

Kris whirled around the woman that had bandaged her up several days ago stood behind her. She tapped the toe of her booted foot against the floor. Kris sneered; the woman was dressed like a harlot and was an eyesore to the poor nun. She was carrying two transfusion bags filled with blood.

"It's good to see Flanders didn't get to you." The woman said taking a sip from her transfusion bag, "You know he lives down here?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

"Heh," the harlot grinned, her fangs glittered in the low light. "You're interesting." She offered Kris the unopened transfusion bag, "It's O negative. Very good."

Kris waved the offer off and turned back to her path, "No thank you—"

"Edna."

"Edna." She finished, "I don't drink human blood." Kris opened the door at the end of the hall and started down the stairs.

Edna pouted after her. "Spoilsport. Heh, oh well. More for me."

* * *

Sometime after the sun rose Anderson was pulling into a hotel parking lot. Alucard had taken refuge in the coffin at sunrise, Seras had fished a pair of sunglasses and a black wide brimmed hat out of the glove compartment.

Once parked, everyone filed out, Anderson had to use a bit more pressure to open his door, and Alucard came out as a shadow. They surveyed the damage.

"Lucy did a number on us," Seras said, examining the rear passenger window, she looked up "How's it-"

The look of shock and discomfort on their faces told Seras that the men didn't like what they saw.

She came around to the driver's side. The doors and everything beyond on that side was dented, scratched, and torn. Flecks and smears of black blood smudged the larger tears.

"Holy shit." She gasped.

The men nodded.

"And just think," Anderson commented, "We're not even there yet." He looked to Alucard, "Maybe we should go back and prepare. Call for reinforcements."

"No," the vampire responded, "That's what she wants."

"Then what do we do?" Seras whimpered, "If this is just one of her monsters who knows what she has planned for us when we get there."

"And she already knows we're coming," Anderson added, not taking his eyes from the damage, "She's getting ready."

"All the more reason for us to hurry." Alucard turned his back to them, "We need another mode of transportation."

"We're in the middle of nowhere!" Seras argued, "Where are we-"

Alucard shot her an angry glare, and she was quiet. He moved and pulled his coffin out of the trunk, he slung it across his back the same way Seras had done with Harkonnen over a year ago. Only the coffin didn't have a strap, it just floated there at his back.

Seras watched as her master started off down the road on foot. Anderson turned to follow.

"So we're just going to walk?" she asked, "In the blistering sunlight."

"It's all we can do until we find a new vehicle." Anderson explained over his shoulder, "Like you said, we're in the middle of nowhere."

* * *

End chapter 6

Whoo. It's longer than the last one, my god.

And ACTION. I told you, you see I told you there'd be some in here.

Band camp tomorrow! Yeesh.

Review as you see fit.


End file.
